Talk:Sidequests
Ordering So, what do we think about arranging these things alphabetically by quest giver? --Jabor 21:13, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I was thinking about alphabetically for all sidequests, then alphabetically sort the special trophy missions based on enemy they are about after all of the main ones. RoSociety0 21:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I personally like it sorted by giver, and then have each one connect to the prereqs through links. From there, we offer advice and information regarding the quest between the reward and the brief. Angel14995 22:45, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I personally think each quest should have it own page, just as items do. --Zaphio 14:08, 26 June 2009 (UTC) That way, we could sort them easily by quest giver and quest name really easily. Furthermore, we could add individual strategies to each one without cluttering too much a single page. (Sorry for double-post) --'Z' - Zaphio 15:31, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :I like the way the the quests are arranged currently. Maybe we could keep the brief summary and link the name of the quest to the page?Ne0pets22 10:56, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Neopets, I type "A New Sprocket!" instead than just "New Sprocket" because that's the way it's showed in the quest Danaroth 10:08, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Objectives Would anyone be against me adding the objectives to each quest? I don't know if there are spoiler or drop down menus I could use if I did but would anyone be against it? --GH-Molly 19:45, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Molly Actually I had the same idea but the objectives aren't showed in old quests menu :P And since our wiki admins left the game and this wiki we can't change the format of the mission script to add that feature Danaroth 22:58, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Separation The page is getting big. Anyone for splitting it up into separate pages? We could branch it out, this being the main page leading to different NPC's pages and their pages linking to the quests they give out, thus: Sidequests-->Lana Westwood's Quests-->Shirts to the Wind, Steadfast Stones, etc. First step will just be moving the quests to separate pages and making some links. Second step will be establishing individual sidequest pages with walkthroughs, descriptions and any quests that may branch off it or series it may be involved in. Anyone up for it? Ne0pets22 13:04, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I've got exams coming up, but starting February, I would love to get involved! I just recently posted something about this on the Formatting Disscussion Page. I'll leave a link from there to here. --Muicey 10:39, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm starting the project now, by first creating new pages for each Sidequest, before changing the informattion to a link on this page. --Muicey 01:41, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Separation Project Implementation Please, do not start with the Separation Project yet, as I am trying to work out all the little details with mass-moving a bunch of articles =P. --Muicey 02:32, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Make sure you're typing everything accurately, I've noticed a few mistakes in new pages and the links to them. CryoSabre 22:19, January 24, 2010 (UTC) The pages have all been moved, but we still need to make sure all the pages re-direct to the right places, as well as adding a little more meat to each page. Thanks, CryoSabre, for point a few things out! If anyone has anything else, leave a message here! --Muicey 02:24, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Current to-do list: *Create new page in the format "Sidequest (XX0000)" *Copy Picture and Mission Template from Sidequest onto new page *Make sure new page does not have an h2 header, it will be redundant *Edit links from NPC's page to direct to new quest pages, instead of Sidequest main page *Edit links on Sidequests page to direct to NPC#Sidequests and New Sidequest pages Still to-do, a little later: *Add "Related Links" to each mission page **NPCs involved **Areas involved **Mimics involved **Items involved **Missions that require it as Prerequisite **Prerequisite Missions *Put Mission Pages into Categories *Fix any redlinked Mission pages links *Possibly design new "Mission template" to replace this one? *Add alphabetical list of Missions, for easier navigation for new players I'm thinking about making this page just a simple sortable list. It would look uglier but it would make the person find what they need in a much easier way --Danaroth 14:59, February 9, 2010 (UTC) A graph of mission dependencies I've started a graph of mnission dependecies. It can be found at: http://graph.gafol.net/bELBxXWyl That page has both the generated image and the DOT source code for the graph. I added all dependecies, but I may have made a mistake or two somewhere, but that should not be too big a deal. Hope somebody finds this worth playing with some more. 02:06, May 11, 2010 (UTC)